


Thunder in the Stars

by Rezzo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Lonely Peter Quill, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Romance, Slow Burn, thorquill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezzo/pseuds/Rezzo
Summary: Peter Quill had always believed he was meant for something more. All his life he has been searching, looking to find a place to call home, and someone to call his. He travels the States, place to place he searches, never lingering long. Finding himself in a small city in New Mexico Peter once again makes friends, searching for something to fill the empty space in his life. One night, everything Peter believes is thrown into question when a mysterious man crashes, literally, into his life. Now, Peter must navigate his thoughts and feelings regarding the man who calls himself Thor.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There’s something deeply soothing about looking up at the night sky and seeing a canvas of stars as far as the eye can see. No boundaries. No beginning, or even an ending. Only the soft light to pierce through the darkness of space. Peter cradled the back of his head with his palms, fingers woven together as he let the peace settle on his chest, laying across him like a soothing blanket. The night was cool, only just cool enough to wear his brown leather jacket. The leather had long since grown worn over the years, at the elbows in particular, but he refused to part with it. The same devotion and attachment was shown to the cassette that was clipped to his belt loop.

He chose not to listen to the music right now however, instead wishing to listen to the silence of a desert night. It was interrupted though, with the sound of a sky light roof opening on the monstrosity of a van he was resting atop. He craned his neck just in time to watch Jane pop her head and chest out from the vehicle, she swatted him aside as she locked a circular device into place on the roof. Erik followed after her, both him and Jane staring up at the sky, as if Peter wasn’t even there.

Peter joined them, looking back up at the stars, he had heard of Jane obsessing over anomalies and she had wanted to bring every witness she could. He came for her of course, what was he if not a good friend? When nothing happened though he opened his mouth to say something witty, brilliant and devastating all the same time. He was instead interrupted by Jane, “wait for it.” She urged both men who began eyeing her with skepticism. He heard Darcy’s muffled voice from in the van with which Jane answered with a sharp no.

Peter rolled his eyes, he liked this about Jane however, she was passionate, and this obviously meant a lot to her. Even if nothing happened, he got to enjoy a peaceful evening stargazing, and spending time with his friends. There wasn’t much out here in the ass end of New Mexico, but he had this and for that he was grateful.

Silence settled among them all again, however fleeting before Erik turned his attention towards the woman. “Jane, you can’t keep doing this.” Peter smirked slightly at the fatherly tone to his voice.

Jane looked irritated, and descended back into the van with frustration tainting her words, “the last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second.” 

“Jane, you’re an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser.”

“I’m telling you, there’s a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research.” Peter turned back to looking at the sky as Erik followed Jane back down, content to relax a little bit longer before they undoubtedly went back, empty handed. “Erik, I wouldn’t have asked you to fly out here if I wasn’t absolutely sure.”

Their words were muted in his mind though. His attention now turned to the sky that was twisting and turning, growing tumultuous. Blocking his view of the stars, lines of light crisscrossed against the growing dark clouds on an otherwise clear night. It was beautiful, and Peter was stunned for just a moment before he finally spoke up.

“Jane? I think you’re gonna want to see this.” He said, the others fell silent and he heard shifting from inside the vehicle. Peter wiped a hand over his eyes, blinking to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. When the clouds remained and grew thicker Peter knew he wasn’t dreaming. He looked as Jane and Erik once again popped out of the van, both of them stunned by the same sight.

“I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!” Erik stared at her with curiosity and wonder in his eye.

“Go!” Jane commanded, dropping back inside the van, followed by Erik. Peter almost didn’t make it as the van kicked into gear. Darcy always did have a lead foot. Peter looked at the two scientists with irritation over almost being thrown from the roof of the van, but they weren’t paying him any attention anyway. He was distracted too when the nose of the vehicle dipped into a small ravine, one of the doors flinging open.

“Fuck!” Peter surged over and grabbed the handle and slammed it shut before anything could damage the equipment inside.

Jane was half hanging out the window as the winds kicked up around them, Peter could hear the roaring from inside. She had a small camcorder on her hand, filming as best she could. “Get closer.”

“Right. Good one.” Darcy snarked back.

“Go!” Jane called while Peter had his face stuck against the window peering upwards at the sky, from the billow of clouds a tornado was descending towards the ground, all dark clouds and ferocious winds.

“You can’t be serious!” Peter cried from the back, his face grave with concern and maybe even a bit of terror. Jane’s only response was to laugh as they got closer, he could see in the rear view mirror however that Darcy agreed with him.

As the tornado touched the dusty ground it kicked up all manner of debris, pebbles, sand, grit and grime went flying against the van. Everyone released a collective gasp at the sheer power of the event. The clouds ahead were bigger than the van itself, and faint blue light shone between them, differentiating them against one another.

That seemed to be enough for Darcy, the van swerved off and Peter could’ve kissed the woman. “What are you doing?” Jane called out, reaching across for the wheel of the van.

“I am not dying for six college credits!” The van started to swerve and shake as the two fought over the wheel and Peter reached out for anything to help keep him stable. He wasn’t worried at this moment about being scolded for touching the equipment this time around. Jane quickly won out, and they drove even closer to the epicenter of this freak storm.

Blue light shot across the clouds as thunder cracked around them, Peter’s heart was racing in his chest. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.” He started to repeat, over and over like a mantra, this was the end wasn’t it? He hadn’t often thought of the ways he was going to die, but he certainly didn’t expect driving head first into a tornado!

The sounds thundered around them, roaring around the van, which at this point was the only thing keeping them safe, Peter was sure of it. He couldn’t take his eyes away from it all though, staring out the window, watching all the while he swore he saw a silhouette outside. There was no way, no one was out here before and no one would be out here now of all times! Yet, as they drove closer the crack of glass and the shouts from himself, Darcy and Jane made the terror in his chest grow. The vehicle shuddered to a stop only one thought on his mind; they had just hit someone.

Peter was stunned, looking at everyone else in the car, Erik looked like he’d had about as much excitement as he'd ever wanted. Darcy and Jane exchanging looks up front as they all panted for air. Not a moment later they were all reaching for the door handles, jumping out of the car, the figure had crashed against Peter’s window, and was closest to him. Peter ran through the dirt and pebbles towards the body while Darcy cried out behind them.

“I think that’s legally your fault.”

“Get the first aid kit.” Peter called back before Darcy could continue with any other smart remarks and comments. He knelt down beside the man, noting long blond hair and broad shoulders. “Do me a favor and don’t be dead. Please!” He said, Jane kneeling down by the man’s other side, Peter was busy watching the man as he struggled upright, looking dazed, confused.

Jane was not looking at him though, instead up at the sky, “where did he come from?” She asked, it was then that it hit Peter, the storm was gone, and there was nothing left to show of it except the man on the ground between them. What the fuck was going on?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Peter jolted slightly as the other man gasped out, sucking in air, his breathing labored and rough. Stirring under Peter, the other rolled onto his back, a brilliant mane of blond hair framing what had to be one of the most attractive faces Peter had ever seen. Blue eyes locked onto his own green ones, the man below him slowly regaining his breath, in the back of his mind Peter was almost certain it was because it was stolen from himself.

“Woah. Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR.” Darcy’s voice broke what little connection Peter had with the other man. Looking up, he shot Darcy a nasty look, wondering sometimes how the two of them had become friends. Peter returned his attention back to the mysterious man and found that he was still watching him. His eyes were piercing through dark lashes and Peter felt his heart skip a beat.

“Where did he come from?” Jane asked beside him as the man dropped back and groaned in what Peter thought was pain. Peter briefly saw Erik shrug, flinging an arm out in confusion to Jane’s question. Peter was just about to answer when the other shot up with a meager roar, pushing himself up quickly.

“Woah! Settle down big guy!” Peter shouted, grabbing Jane and pulling her away from the man.

He stood between the two when the other started shouting, “Hammer? Hammer!?”

“Yeah, we can tell that you’re hammered. It’s pretty obvious.” Darcy snarked from across the way and Peter shot her a grave look, the man circled around, prowling like some predator searching for something.

“Shut up, shut up!” Peter whispered loudly across the way, only getting a wrinkled nose and incredulous look from Darcy. Peter however was worried about the man, he was tall, taller than him and Peter was not a short man. He was suddenly very worried for the safety of his friends.

“Oh, my god. Erik look at this!” Just behind him Jane dropped to the ground, which was when Peter briefly looked down himself. The ground was twisted and darkened in patterns that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. “We have to move quickly before this all changes.”

“Are you crazy!?” Peter shouted, returning his worried stare to the prowling man in front of them. Had they forgotten that they were in the middle of the desert, with some giant of a man who was possibly drunk, concussed and if Peter had to guess was growing rather irate by the second.

“Jane, we have to take him to the hospital.” Erik spoke, trying to reason with Jane.

“Father!” The large man shouted, Peter held up his hands, watching him closely.

“He’s fine, look at him!” Jane said callously, Peter could hear the faint mechanical sounds of some device that Jane was working with. Peter’s heart pounding in his chest.

“Jane! Really, we need to go, who knows what's wrong with this guy!” Peter responded. He didn’t want to take the other to the hospital, he looked fine walking around… shouting at the sky, totally normal things to do after being hit with a car right?

“Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!”

“Hospital, you go I’ll stay.” Jane finally acquiesced, or at least partly.

“Guys, calm down I can handle this.” Darcy said from across the way, she reached into the folds of her jacket and Peter could see her pulling out a taser gun, he twisted his head in confusion, meeting Darcy’s eye. She only shrugged in response, whistling to herself as she pulled out a cartridge to load into it.

“You. What realm is this?” The big man turned on Peter and Peter’s eyes went wide; he was what stood between the mountainous man, Jane and Erik. “Alfheim? Nornheim?” Peter’s lips were sealed as he raised his hands, ready to fight the man if he kept freaking him out. He watched the man’s lip curl in disbelief, shooting him a condescending look, like how dare Peter raise his hands at him like this.

“New Mexico?” Darcy cut off any comment the other was about to make and he whirled on her.

“Darcy, no!” He urged, not wanting to see his friend get hurt.

“You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weap-?” Peter jolted when the taser was shot, but not nearly as much as Thor did when he was electrified. His eyes rolled back and his body twitched before he fell back with a resounding thud. Erik, Jane and Peter all turned to look at Darcy, all with their own look of shock and disbelief.

“What!? He was freaking me out!” She defended herself and Peter raised a hand, wiping it across his face, his body tense with stress.

“Well fuck, now what?” Peter asked the group and Jane pursed her lips in thought for a moment before she nodded her head.

“I think you should all take him to the Hospital?”

“And what about you Jane?”

“Oh I’ll be absolutely fine here.” Peter threw his hands up with a frustrated cry, this would be the last time he came out on a trip like this.

“Jane, come on, this stuff isn’t going anywhere look!” Erik had a hand on one of the twisting, artistic marks in the desert ground, trying to wipe it away and it didn’t budge. “We have to take him to the hospital, it’ll still be here.”

“But -”

“No buts!” Peter shouted, cutting Jane off, Darcy came up beside him and patted his arm comfortingly.

“I think this is fun.” Darcy commented beside him, while Peter considered how many shots he’d need to forget about this night.

“Fine!” Jane shouted, standing up and grabbing all of her strewn out equipment. She thrusted it all in her cloth bag and began walking back to the van. “But I’m not carrying him!”

“Not it!” Darcy said running back, leaving Erik and Peter to look at each other, then back to… what was his name? Thor?

“Have you been out on these trips before?” Erik asked him, “do they ever get this… thrilling?”

“I wouldn’t know man, I just know I’m not coming again.” He answered, leaning down with Erik’s help to gather the large man up in their hold. Peter grunted, this guy was heavier than hell itself. Darcy kicked the back of the van door open, earning a shout from inside from Jane about respecting her property.

“Next time you decide to taser somebody, make sure that he’s already in the car, okay?” Erik grunted at Darcy when him and Peter shoved the man into the van. “Jane! Start the car!” Erik called and he waved Peter into the van with his hand. Darcy sat in the back with him, playing guard with him as they both watched the unconscious man. Jane and Erik up front arguing about something that was far too sciency for Peter to care to listen to.

“So, this was fun right?” Darcy asked him, giving him an impish little grin, Peter stared at her, exhaustion taking over him as some pretty large questions stirred in the back of his mind. Things he wasn’t sure he wanted to think about quite yet, so he didn’t! “Much better than nothing happening.”

“Darcy, no.” Peter shook his head, looking down at the uncomfortably handsome man between them. “I mean, he could be dangerous! Did you see the way he was moving, what if he decided he wanted to hurt someone?”

“Well that’s why I tasered the fuck out of his ass, see, stop whining. The problem was solved!”

Peter just sighed, biting his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth and shook his head. “It might not have been, I mean look at him, he’s huge!”

“Yeah… I know.” Darcy sighed dreamily, looking down at the crazy homeless man, at least that’s what Peter had decided the other was. It didn’t explain why they didn’t notice him out in the desert, or what he was doing out there, but one thing at a time. “Where do you think he came from?”

That was one of the questions that Peter really didn’t want to answer, instead in his mind he was creating a persona for an attractive homeless man who just happened to share the name of a Norse God. “I dunno.”

“Well guess!”

“I don’t know Darcy! I don’t want to guess!” He shot back, crossing his arms over his chest and inspecting the other man. He was glad he left his guns at home, the events of the night had unraveled him a little bit, storms like that don’t just happen out of nowhere, people don’t just appear in the middle of those storms, and those said huge storms don’t just go away the next time you open your eyes!

Darcy’s eyes softened, both of them bouncing around in the van as Jane drove back to the main roads. “Hey, come on now Peter, we’re ok, everything is fine.” She said, leaning over the unconscious man and grabbing Peter’s hand in her own. “We’re all fine, you’re fine, even the big guy here is alright. I think.” She tacked on with a shrug and a comforting smile to Peter.

Peter released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, wiping his hand across his face once again, slumping forward in his seat. Resting on his elbows he closed his eyes and breathed. “You’re right, you’re right. We’re all ok.”

“See, now you get it.” Darcy resumed snarking, it was all light hearted of course but Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her. They shook around again before the van went steady and the road smoothed out. Peter turned his head to look out the front window, seeing that they were back on the freeway again.

“How far until the hospital?” Peter asked, interrupting whatever words were being exchanged between Jane and Erik.

“Huh? Oh, that’s right we’re going to the hospital.” Jane blinked, frowning and looking ahead. “I almost forgot about him back there.”

“You almost forgot about the guy you hit with your van?” Peter asked with a hint of disdain to the tone of his voice.

“Peter! This is one of the biggest breakthroughs I’ve made on my project! Forgive me if I’m just a little preoccupied right now!”

“You hit a guy with a van! And almost got us all killed going into that storm!”

“Yeah!” Shouted Darcy from the back, Jane rolled her eyes and waved her hand, dismissing them both.

“We’ll be there soon, sit back down.” Jane said and Peter grumbled his way back to his seat, Darcy shooting him a sympathetic smile.

“Is she always like that?”

“Yeah, she’s dedicated, don’t worry I don’t think she’d actually let anyone get hurt. She just got a little excited is all.” Darcy responded, leaving Peter to grumble over what he considered a rather cruel response from Jane to the man who they hit with their van. Peter turned his attention out the window, it was still dark out, but the sun wouldn’t be gone for much longer. He watched the mountains in the distance, and followed the red tail lights of cars that passed them.

Finally, he turned his attention back to the stars, he watched them warily this time. Not quite sure what he could expect anymore, this was a rather… rattling experience. He wrapped his arms around himself and ignored the elephant in the room, or rather van. Where had he come from? It was a very, very huge question. He could make up whatever story he wanted about the other but it wouldn’t be the truth.

How does one get the truth though? He finally turned his attention back to him, to Thor? He shuddered, even thinking the name gave him the chills, unsettling him. The man’s eyes were closed, but Peter could still easily envision the piercing blue eyes behind. Peter hated to say it, he really, really did but good God the man was attractive. Long blond hair, his features strong and masculine, and now that he wasn’t snarling at Darcy his face had smoothed out. The lines of anger leaving his face made him all that much more attractive.

“Here.” Darcy’s voice snapped him out of his study and he saw a napkin in her hand, held out to him.

“What’s this for?” He asked, skeptically taking the tissue in hand.

“For the drool.”

“Drool?” His face twisted with disgust, looking down at the man’s mouth, wondering why Darcy was going to make him clean it up. The longer he stared though he realized there wasn’t any drool around the man’s mouth, just full pink lips.

“Oh no, not for him, for you!” She grinned widely at him and Peter was about to start shouting, a flush taking up residence on his cheeks, when Jane interrupted them.

“We’re here!” Jane shouted from the front, Peter looked around, noticing that there were lights everywhere, and the hospital Emergency Room lingered over them. He looked at the still impish looking Darcy and growled at her, grumbling his way out of the car. Both him and Erik once again rounding the van to carry the man into the hospital. They were met halfway in by a few nurses with a wheelchair who took Thor from there.

“He said it was Thor?” Peter heard Jane reply as he and Erik joined her at the countertop. The nurse spelled the name aloud as she typed it into her computer.

“And your relationship to him?”

“I’ve never met him before.” Jane responded.

“Until she hit him with a car.” Darcy said, looking at Jane pointedly.

“I grazed him, but she tasered him.” Jane responded, turning a bit red from embarrassment.

“Yes, I did.” Darcy said, looking rather proud of herself, swaying back and forth like a child who had gotten praise.

The typing slowed down and the nurse looked between them, her eyes disbelieving, she didn’t say anything, only resumed working the keyboard. Peter was sweating slightly, he wasn’t sure why, nervous probably. She asked a few more questions but afterwards she waved them away, and Peter gave another sigh of relief. Now, he just wanted to go home, and get some rest. He hitched a ride with the others and hopped back into the van.

“Can you take me home?”

Jane looked at him in the rear view mirror and shook her head. “What? Not yet, no. We have to go back and sort out the data!” She denied him and he was just about to start arguing when a small hand pulled him back. Darcy shook her head and pushed him into his seat.

“But!”

“It’s ok, I’ll take you home. Just come with us, we’ll get some breakfast after and then you’ll be free.” Darcy smiled at him and Peter just stared at her, before groaning childishly and slumping in his seat. “Hey! Don’t you take that tone with me!” Darcy teased him and he shook his head, glad that the night was coming to a close. He wanted it to be over sooner of course, but he could never say no to a friend.

“Well, as long as there’s breakfast involved I suppose I’ll be alright.”

“Yeah I got you babe. And hey, after we sort this data you’ll never have to worry about it again, and we won’t see that guy again. Probably gonna put him in a looney bin.” Darcy continued teasing and Peter laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s all done now.” Peter said it and he believed it. Leaning back in his seat and letting his eyes fall closed, and decided that soon the memory of today would become something he’d end up laughing about in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one y'all! I'm glad to have the first Chapter of Thunder in the Stars up and ready for you all! I hope you enjoy it and continue to stay tuned to the next part! Leave any reviews below and I'll be happy to see it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for coming to check out my story! I'm super appreciative to have you read it! I'm excited to continue forward with this story and see where it leads us. If you're all interested please leave a review and let me know! I hope to see you all again in the near future!


End file.
